I will be with you
by Kuchiki Kibe Midori
Summary: "Estaré contigo". Esas palabras, correctamente dichas por la persona indicada pueden darte mucha fuerza. Pero el contexto, el ambiente, las condiciones que impliquen, son importantes también. El destino está decidido por un amor que no debería realizarse. Pero el corazón nunca olvida a quien verdaderamente amó. IchiHime. Historia corta.


Aquí estoy, dando lata de nuevo!

¿Cómo están? ¿De vagaciones?

Yo _si,_ aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Esta es una historia relativamente corta, planeada par capítulos.

Inspirada en recientes acontecimientos con Grimmy-san, a quien aprecio mucho. Dedicada a mi más mejor lectora por siempre toda la vida jamás (?) mi comadreja Grecia.

Es una historia que nace entre los fullbringers. Ligeramente sale de la historia original de Bleach. Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pero de que en la vida suceden cosas así, suceden.

Como notarán, cada capi tendrá _Flashbacks_, que estarán en _Italic_.

* * *

****I WILL BE WITH YOU****

**Capítulo uno**

** "Así estoy yo sin tí"**

_Por el camino principal de Karakura, podemos observar a un pequeño niño de cabello naranja, tomado de la mano de una hermosa mujer, con su cabello del mismo color. Ambos se sonríen. Se aman profundamente. Comparten un lazo que pocas personas podrán apenas comprender. Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en la primaria, y esa mañana su vida circulaba con la belleza de siempre. Todo normal._

_Llegó a la escuela, sonrió a su madre y le dio un beso de despedida, con esa mirada que prometía extrañarle y verle con emoción cuando terminara el día de clases. Su madre, con esa sonrisa que solo su hijo podía inspirarle, le besó en la mejilla, antes de agitarle el cabello. Lo miró correr a los salones, y retomó el camino de regreso a su casa._

_Ichigo entró y encontró a sus compañeros hablando acaloradamente. Alguno de ellos se había peleado esa mañana con su mamá , y se encontraba bastante furioso, al creer que la razón era toda suya y su madre un monstruo. El pequeño pelinaranja solo escuchaba atento, y sin quererlo empezó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con su mamá. Recordó discusiones, quejas, situaciones en la que su mamá no notaba el daño que le hacía al pequeño corazón de niño. Se sintió mal, poco querido, quizá hasta mal amado._

_Por al tarde cuando se encontró a su madre, la miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada muy fria, distante. El corazón de Masaki dio un vuelco, no sabía cómo afrontar esa mirada._

_Regresaron a casa de esa misma manera, distantes. Sin cruzar palabra. Esa mirada en Ichigo duraría muchos años, ocultando cualquier sentimiento._

_Fue esa tarde cuando "Gran Pescador" hizo de su presa a Kurosaki Masaki, quien entregó su vida por defender la de su hijo._

Perdido en la inmensidad de los recuerdos...el corazón no olvida a quien de verdad amó.

_Cierta mañana al entrar a la escuela, Ichigo se encontró a una niña de cabello corto, pero naranja y brillante. Su sonrisa amplia y calida lo sorprendió en demasía, era muy parecida a la de su madre. Pero diferente. Esa chica hermosa lo topó en el camino, sin fijarse dónde iba. Inoue cayó encima de él, sonrojándose apenada por chocarle. Se levantó rapidamente, y estiró la mano sonriente. "Mi nombre es Inoue Orhime, perdona por tirarte!"._  
_Ichigo se levantó , atónito, y saludó torpemente. "Kurosaki Ichigo, no hace falta". "Me gusta tu cabello, Ichigo!" dijo la pequeña, antes de irse corriendo a su salón._

_Desde entonces, de vez en cuando se encontraba a la pelinaranja. Había días en que su subconciente lo llevaba al camino que ella tomaba, solo para verla. La ilusión crecía en él cuando era ella quien le veía. La pequeña, al notarlo, corría con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzaba a su cuello, abrazándolo con firmeza, con cariño. "Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Ichigo!". Tardó un tiempo en alcanzar a responder esos abrazos, con cierto temor a romper el frágil cuerpo que se sostenía tan cerca de él. Ella le hacía sentir cosas muy dulces, muy tiernas. Le inspiraba cuidarla, y a la vez enseñarle que podía defenderse por si misma, que era tan fuerte como él jamás sería. Que ella era un ser tan divino que si rezaba, no había manera de que no la escuchara el universo. Así le hacía sentir._

_Un día, después de buscarlo como loca, Inoue lo encontró al lado del río, perdido en su inmensidad y al abrazarlo sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar, más de las que ella ya tenía al ir a buscarlo. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pues Ichigo tenía días de estar raro, triste. Tuvo que ir a buscarlo...y cuando quiso soltarlo los brazos del chico le aferraban con fuerza._

_Un ligerísimo sollozo sonó cerca de su oreja. Podía sentir la naríz del chico rozándole la oreja, sonando su respiración agitada. Las gotas de llanto rodaron por el hombro de la chica, que abrazó con más fuerza a su amigo. Pasaron largos minutos así , hasta que Ichigo atinó a pedirle algo a la pequeña: "¿Podemos hablar? necesito que alguien me escuche". Ella solo asintió y caminaron hasta llegar al puente, a un costado del río. Ambos soltaron la mochila y se recostaron sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo. EL chico habló y habló , mientras la pelinaranja asimilaba sus palabras. Hacía unos días, Kurosaki había perdido a su madre. Y murió defendiéndolo. Más bien, fue asesinada. Ichigo no sabía si Inoue tomaría sus palabras como ciertas o como un cuento más de la imaginación de un niño, pero estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Orihime entendía lejanamente lo que pasaba, y todo lo que hablaba Ichigo acerca de fantasmas y hollows. __Cuando él terminó de hablar acerca de toda su culpabilidad, Inoue se enderezó , sentándose y mirando el atardecer. Kurosaki permaneció temeroso, esperando escucharla._

_-Tu mamá sabía que la amas. No deberías sentirte así de mal. Sé que estuvo muy mal que la trataras así , cuando ella te amó mucho, pero nadie mejor que ella sabría perdonarte... no te culpes, todo tiene su razón de suceder._

_Y sonrió , más ampliamente que antes._

_Ichig susurró un ligero gracias, y se limpió las lagrimas una vez más. Sintió en su pecho una ligera tibieza, como cuando su mamá y él se amaban más que nada en el mundo. Se levantó y acompañó a la pelinaranja a su casa. Cuando se despidió de ella, le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla, y la apretujó, con infinito agradecimiento. "¡Nos vemos, Inoue!". No le gustaba dejarla sola en casa, pero sabía que poco después llegaría el hermano de ella._

_Esa noche, el hermano de Orihime, Inoue Sora, murió._

Quizá me hiciste daño, quizá no. No lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo lo mucho que te amé. Lo mucho que aún te amo.

_Un enorme hollow atacaba la ciudad de Karakura. Inoue Sora se acercaba, cabisbajo, pensativo. No prestaba atención a su alrededor. ¿De verdad había sido un mal regalo aquél que le hiciera a su hermanita? Nunca se comportaba así, tal vez de verdad le había desagradado el regalo. El golpe del hollow, en ese momento provocaba una enorme grieta en el pavimento. Un auto que se dirigía al mismo punto que Sora, giró con fuerza, intentando sortear la calle rota que se topaba enfrente. Sora solo pudo ver el frente al auto, antes de perder la conciencia, en el choque. Cuando los de emergencias llegaron, Sora había muerto, como mucha otra gente en ese lugar._

_La clínica Kurosaki se había encargado de varios de los cadaveres. Fue la última ocasión en que Orihime e Ichigo se vieron, antes de perder el recuerdo de la existencia del otro y convertirse en mutuo sueño infantil._

_Un hombre vestido de blanco, con un arco de energía en color azul eléctrico en la mano, suspiraba cabisbajo. "Es lo mejor para ambos que se olviden de la existencia del otro, el destino está marcado si consiguen estar juntos. Es por el bien de los dos..."._

_Orihime, recientemente sola en el mundo, dormitaba en el sillón de la clínica Kurosaki. Ichigo estaba sentado a un lado de ella, contemplándola. Se sentía triste al verla llorar y gritar por la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, por su hermano que era la persona a quien más amaba. Ahora él quería llenar ese hueco de su corazón, quería ser quien limpiara esas lágrimas de su rostro. Pensaba en cuidarla de todo lo que se avecinara. Quizá podría aminorar el dolor de su pecho, como ella tantas veces lo lograra solo con un abrazo. Sonrió, pensando en su inocencia, que podía lograrlo. Escuchó pasos detrás de él, y pensando que era su padre se mantuvo quieto. Un golpe le hizo perder la conciencia, y a la mañana siguiente no quedaban rastros de la chica, o de la desición del pequeño._

_Cuando terminó la escuela primaria, ella desapareció. No solo de su vida, o de la escuela. Desapareció de su mente y sus recuerdos. A veces Ichigo la soñaba,_  
_pero al llegar la mañana la había vuelto a olvidar por completo._

Se acercaba la hora de levantarse para ambos protagonistas. Y como solía pasarles bastante seguido, soñaban uno con el otro, sin saberlo:

_Guardados, en lo profundo de sus latidos, se encuentran los amores perdidos. Aquellos amores que mi infancia se quedó._

_A veces, cuando corría hacia él y lo abrazaba, sentía como los brazos de su amigo pasaban alrededor de su espalda, casi en la cintura, y le aferraban con fuerza, pero cuidado. A veces ella lo soltaba, minutos antes de que él se animara a dejarle de abrazar. A veces simplemente quería abrazarlo, para saber qué pensaba sin palabras. A veces solo le abrazaba a ella para decirle el miedo que tenía a perderla. Ella siempre lo abrazaba para decirle lo mucho que le apreciaba. Sobretodo porque no se atrevía a decirlo con palabras._

El despertador sonó para ambos. Ichigo se estiró, sintiendo una ligiera tibieza en el pecho, sin razón aparente. Para Inoue, hoy era más fácil aún sonreir. Se habían soñado mutuamente, pero gracias al hechizo realizado, no recordaban más que ligeros pedazos del mismo, y ningún rostro. Casi siempre soñaban con aquella despedida. Cada uno había depositado un dulce beso en la mejilla del otro, antes de darse la vuelta y resistirse a mirarse, para no hacer más dificil una despedida. El día que ambos habían abierto sus corazones, con mayor fervor y entrega. Cuando eran más amigos que nunca, mejores amigos que siempre.

Así empezaba ese nuevo día.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Agradescan a mi comadreja que me animó a publicarlo hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad me tiene bastante inspirada, así que espero terminar pronto, esta semana, de hecho.

Cuídense, que les vaya muy bien y disfruten de sus vacaciones. Cualquier duda o comentario, incluidas las quejas, ya saben: dejen un review, que siempre se agradecen mucho.

¡Les saluda Kuchiki Midori Kibe!


End file.
